Date Night
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Late night when you need my love, you would call me on my cellphone. —Natsu&Lucy


**notes:** hey guys, heres a little one-shot from me out of experience. hope you come along with me to feel and see what i do.  
 **disclaimer:** still not Mashima

* * *

 _11:32PM._

The sounds were loud and alarming as her ringtone started to play in the middle of the night. The bright screen lit up a small portion of the room and Lucy felt herself blindly looking for her cellphone as she let out a groan of annoyance and frustration.

 _Who the hell is calling me so late?_

Holding up her cellphone in front of her, Lucy squinted as she looked at her bright screen which had _Natsu D_ flashing right at her face. She felt annoyance run through her mind and she tossed her phone back on her nightstand to tuck herself into bed once more. She closed her eyes and listened to the silence absorb her back into her slumber but as soon as she was about to fall asleep once more, her phone started to ring, _louder_ this time.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Lucy grabbed her phone and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Lucy?"_ His innocent voice came from the other line.

"Natsu?" She said right back, mimicking his lost tone as she laid back into bed and pressed her hand against her forehead. "What is it?"

 _"Let's hang out."_

Pulling the phone away from her face, Lucy looked at the time to roll her eyes and press the phone back against her ear. "Natsu, it's literally eleven thirty five." She looked out her window to see the moon staring right back at her. "Besides, it's too late for me to come out."

 _"Sneak out,_ " he said. _"duh."_

"Are you _crazy?_ My dad would _kill_ me if he found out I snuck out this late at night to hang with a _boy!_ "

 _"Who cares? You've done it before."_

"Natsu," the blonde let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't sneak out, I have someplace to be tomorrow. Besides, it's late and dark and there are scary people out there!"

" _Why be scared when you have somebody like me right next to you?"_ She could practically hear his smirk from the other line. _'C'mon, let's take a walk! I can't sleep and I promise to have you back early this time, please?"_

"I saw you yesterday."

 _"So what? Come on, lets hang out!"_ He whined from the other line.

Letting out a sigh, Lucy closed her eyes and started to think this through in her head as she actually started to think about doing it. She was definitely crazy and hanging out with Natsu made her realize this after a while. She's been skipping school just to go on joyrides with the boy or inviting him over even though she knew she shouldn't be having boys over and now she's thinking about sneaking out late at night to see him. _Again_. This wasn't the first time she snuck out (without getting caught) and it probably isn't going to be the last. What in the world was she thinking? She was asking for a death wish and she knew if her father found out about any of this, she would instantly be grounded, taken out of her school and thrown into an all-girls private school, and be banned from ever seeing Natsu ever again.

But yet, here she was, getting up and throwing some clothes on to go see the male.

" _Fine,_ I'll meet you."

 _"Sweet, I'm already outside your house so see you!"_

"What—?" She was ready to shout but the line went dead. She pulled the phone away and held it in her palms, the screen brightly flashing to show the idiot already texted her multiple times before resorting to calling her awake. " _Idiot_." She mumbled under her breath as she threw on a hoodie before unplugging her cellphone and thrusting it in her pocket.

She pulled on some warm boots to keep her warm and she was ready.

Slowly opening her door, Lucy tiptoed outside and shut her door to make sure her father didn't think she left and she silently listened as she still heard his television running inside his room. His door was open and he was bound to see her go down the stairs but she was hoping he wasn't looking or awake or else she would have to explain _why_ she was up and out of her room at this hour.

Taking in a deep breath, Lucy slowly started to tiptoe towards the steps, cringing every time her wooden floor beneath her squeaked under her weight.

It took her a good five minutes just walking two feet towards her steps where she was quick to go silently down. She ducked her head and tried her best to blend herself into the darkness as she now stood at the bottom of her stairs to listen if he was getting up to check up on her or what those sounds were but she didn't hear him move.

Finally deciding it was safe, she started to walk towards her door which was just to the right of her but she had to go down another four squeaky steps.

Holding her breath to be careful, Lucy slowly and carefully went down each step till she was at her door, her brown orbs staring at the door which she knew was going to be the biggest factor of this mission. Her door was squeaky and made all sorts of noise, especially her screen door but this was the only way out.

"Come on, Lucy," she whispered to herself, taking in a deep breath. "you can do this."

Unlocking her door, Lucy slowly and carefully turned her doorknob to very slowly pull on it. The sounds of air escaping through the cracks whistled in the darkness and she paused every time a sound was produced just to make sure her father didn't hear it as clearly as she did. But no matter what, he didn't budge and she successfully open the door enough for her to squeeze through without much sound and her father waking up.

She finally now gently pushed open her screen door which squeaked, making her pray he didn't hear that while she was so close to stepping outside.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lucy slowly and quietly closed the door once more, stepping foot outside to peer into the darkness where she noticed her best friend standing against the big tree outside her house, his stupid grin present on his stupid face.

She scowled at him as she quickly made it down her stairs to run to him, not wanting to take the chance of seeing her dad peering out of his window to see her. When she made it to the tree, she looked up at his window where the television light was still brightly laminating his room but no figure to see she was safe.

"Took you long enough," a voice muttered right into her ear making her turn and glare at the male.

"Shut up, I could have gotten caught and I would be _dead_. We really need to stop doing this." She looked behind her to look at the window once bmore before looking up at her best friend.

"Well you didn't _have_ to come out," he shrugged. "but you did."

"You told me to!"

"I didn't think you would," he smirked at her angered face. "beside, I live like, two minutes away from you," he pointed at the street up towards his house which was around the corner. "I could have seen you tomorrow morning."

Punching the male in the shoulder, Lucy pushed him aside to start walking away. She heard the quick footsteps of the male behind her and soon he was walking right beside her, their footsteps synced.

"What's up, Luce? How was your day?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the blonde looked up at the grinning male who she called her best friend, her anger being completely washed away because of the happy atmosphere he just held. She could never stay angry at him for long—he always brought her into a good mood.

"Fine," she let out a sigh. "I went over to Levy's house and did some homework and then I came home to take a nice bath, and I used that bath bomb I told you about, then I painted my nails and went to sleep soon after but then you called me and now I'm here." She said as the two walked down the street to wherever it was leading them to as Natsu nodded. "How as yours?"

"Pretty good," he answered. "I had baseball practice then work so it was even more boring than your day."

Sticking her tongue out at the male, Natsu returned the gesture as the two teenagers stopped in the middle of the street.

"This is stupid—it's dark outside and scary," she shivered as she looked up at Natsu who gave her a look.

"Nothing is going to come out and kill us."

"What if something does?"

"It won't," he reassured her as he took her down a path to where it lead right to the spot where they always hung out. "if something does, we run." He then said making her give him a look as the two came right to a water drainage. "But don't worry." He said once more, the two coming face to face with the huge drain. Natsu took out everything in his pocket and placed it on top of the drain to finally hoist himself up, the male now sitting on top of the huge concrete drain while Lucy looked up at him in the moonlight. "Do you need help getting up?"

"No," she said as she took her cellphone out as well and climbing up on top of the drain with him.

As soon as she was up and sitting, Natsu leaned back and laid back to look up at the dark sky where the bright moon stood and sparkling stars shined.

"So, for homecoming," he suddenly said making her turn and look at him. "I was thinking of asking Lisanna."

"Oh," she mumbled as she leaned back and laid right beside him. "can I make the poster?"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. "But how should I?"

"I don't know," she shivered slightly as the cold concrete pressed against her. "she likes animals, doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Then do something with animals," she started to rub her arm and hands together to create friction. "we can make it tomorrow or something." She offered as Natsu turned and looked at her. Lucy quirked a brow at him as she pressed her hands against her face. "What?"

"Are you cold?"

"Yes?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing. "It's like, thirty degrees outside, Natsu. Not everyone is a walking heater like you." She looked at his attire of sweats and a t-shirt making him snicker.

Before she knew it, he was grabbing her and pulling her close to his chest as the two laid on the water drainage with the stars right above them watching them like a television show.

Pressing herself against the hard warm chest of her best friend, Lucy felt herself getting warmer as she cheeks burned.

"I think I can get her," he said as she intertwined her legs with his. She practically spooned him from the side and smelt the sweet scent of his natural scent along with his cologne. "you think I can get her?"

"I don't know, Natsu." She sighed. "What happened to those two girls you were talking to, though?"

"Who?"

"I don't know, the two sophomores."

"Oh!" He barked out in laughter, the blonde feeling the vibration of his chest run through her body. "Just because I'm talking to them doesn't mean I should ask them to homecoming."

"Natsu, you're a senior going after a sophomores," Lucy mumbled into his chest, a slight tug pulling at her heart. "stick to your grade or a year younger."

"What? Like you?" He teased and she only blushed even harder, ignoring his question. "I'm kidding," he reassured her as he started to weave his fingers through her hair to brush it. "but Lisanna is in my grade."

"Yeah?"

"So are you saying I should ask her to homecoming?"

"Go for it," she mumbled, the blonde drawing disfigured shapes on his chest as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. The occasionally car horns echoed through the darkness as the two laid together so late at night. "maybe she'll agree to be your girlfriend, too." She mocked but she was surprised when he suddenly sat up without warning.

"You're right!" He said, completely missing her sarcasm. "I should ask her out!"

"Uh—"

"But then Sheila won't want to smash," he groaned, laying back down as Lucy stared at him in disbelief from above. "what?"

"You're gross, Natsu." She turned away to face the other way, a slight scowl on her face. "You're such a _guy."_

"Well I _am_ a guy." She heard from behind as he pressed his chest against her back and spooned her from behind. "So what are you trying to say? What should I do?"

"Do whatever," she muttered out in annoyance, the blonde closing her eyes to feel the heat radiating from him.

It was silent for a bit as the two laid against each other, the occasional brush or grab of one another till Natsu forced her around, the blonde now face to face with the pink-haired teenager.

"Natsu, what are you—?"

"Luce," he brushed her hair out of her face as one of his arms encircled around her waist. "I'm starting to get cold." He chuckled lightly making her scowl and snuggle into his chest, the two tight and close once more.

"Of course it is," she sighed, her breath fanning against his exposed neck where she could clearly his healed scar. "Natsu," she whispered into his neck making him hum in response. "you're an idiot." She smiled as she kissed the scar on his neck before snuggling herself against him once more.

Natsu only limply laid there as he held onto the blonde, a slight smile decorating his face.

He didn't know what it was but he was happy.

"Oh!" He suddenly gasped making her hum against him. "We can't be doing this anymore if I get a girlfriend," he frowned as he pulled away slightly to look at Lucy who looked up at him with the same disappointment. The two stared at one another for a while before Natsu pulled her back into his chest, a grin spreading across his face. "well, we can right now."

"You're such a man-whore, Natsu." She laughed into his chest as he laughed along with her, his fingers weaving through her golden locks once more.

"I know," he whispered, silence absorbing the two once more. "no more Friday-Saturday date nights."

Closing her eyes, Lucy only focused how warm her felt and how his strong arms tightened around her, the slow inhales and exhales of his breaths clearly being heard as he was that close to her.

When could she finally tell him she wanted him to only want her? Six more months until he graduates and leaves her.

Six months of endless thoughts of him and endless wonders of if she should say something.

Natsu Dragneel.

 _I love you so much_.

 _2:03AM._

Sneaking back inside was as equally stressful and worrisome as it was sneaking out, the blonde's eyes so heavy that she thought she was going to fall asleep right there and her body cold and numb from the outdoors.

Every time this happens, she tells herself it is going to be the last time but she always ends up with her lying to herself.

When will this end?

 _But she loved her Friday-Saturday date nights._

Especially with him.

* * *

 **notes:** experience. feelings. sadness. i am going to miss my senior friends, especially my special one :-(  
 **notes2:** thanks for reading! hope you all are great. leave me a lovely review. x


End file.
